


Leave out all the rest

by amchara



Category: Skins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amchara/pseuds/amchara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulation!sex, or, the day that Freddie finally met Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave out all the rest

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [skins](http://community.livejournal.com/starnightfic/tag/skins)  
---|---  
  
_**Skins Fic: Leave out all the rest**_  
**Title:** Leave out all the rest   
**Fandom:** Skins   
**Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Freddie, insinuations of Freddie/Effy, Tony/Effy.   
**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Manipulation!sex, or, the day that Freddie finally met Tony.

**Author's Notes/Warnings:** 2,800 words. Set in a nebulous post-3x05 timeframe. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/anonskins/profile)[**anonskins**](http://community.livejournal.com/anonskins/) prompt, Freddie/Tony, manipulation sex. To cover my butt-- yes, underage sex, but both characters are over sixteen. *cough* Also: drug use, sex under influence of drugs, brief voyeurism, possible incest vibes? Haven't written in a British fandom in a while, so please feel free to correct any dialect errors.

"Christ…" The word escaped out of Effy's mum's mouth before she had finished opening the door.

Freddie tried his best to look innocent and wholesome. "Is Effy in?"

She was looking at him like he was dimmest tosser ever.

Freddie took a step backwards, dropping his eyes. "Right, well…"

She blew out a sigh, and leaned on the door.

"Who is it, Mum?" Freddie's heart leaped in his chest, but the voice was too low, too rough. The tall figure loping down the hall was… oh, shit. He didn't know Effy had a brother. Why hadn't he known Effy had a brother?

"Tony, this is one of Effy's thick conquests who won't take no for an answer."

"Leave it to me, Mum." The smile on Tony's face was all the warning Freddie needed, but before he could back up and get the hell out of there, Tony had slung an arm over his shoulder and was guiding him inside.

"And you are?" This close, Freddie could see Tony's eyes were cold and blue, like his sister's, and just as unfathomable.

"Uh…"

Tony smirked.

"Freddie." _For fuck's sake, man. Gather your fucking balls, you pussy._ The voice in his head sounded disconcertingly like Cook, and Freddie pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Freddie," Tony repeated, looking off into the distance, as if trying to place his name. He dropped his arm from Freddie's shoulder. "Yeah… I think Effy might've mentioned you." The look on his face was distinctly unfriendly.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but me'n Effy, we're just… just friends. Really."

"Friends?"

"Just friends." Freddie nodded vigorously. "Platonic. Nothing happening but friendship. Yeah." He shut his mouth to keep from babbling worse than JJ when he was locked on. Not like it was a lie. All he had managed to do so far was kiss Effy. Okay, and wank off to the photo JJ had taken of her with his camera on the first day of college but it's not like that _counted_.

"Yeah?" Tony's face cleared, and became friendlier. He nodded. "That's great. Effy needs more friends."

Freddie smiled back tentatively. Thank fuck he had dodged that bullet. Last thing he needed right now was an overprotective older brother.

Tony looked over his shoulder to the darkened room his mum had disappeared into. "So I guess my mum has the wrong idea about you and my sister?"

"Yeah, I'd say so."

Tony grinned. "Mums. Too mental sometimes, yeah?"

Freddie felt the inevitable gap open up. "Yeah," he mumbled. "So, Effy's not home?"

Tony hadn't noticed. "Nah, she's at Pandora's. Coursework for Philosophy. She'll be gone all evening… hey, you alright?" Or maybe he had.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Freddie said, putting his hands in his pockets. "So, uh, I'll just be going then," he said awkwardly, after the silence stretched on.

Tony looked down, pursing his lips, as if considering something. "You doing anything right now?"

"Uhhh, not… really," Nothing but head back to his depressing home, where Karen was practically fucking the furniture as she practiced for the new Atomic Kittens reality show.

"You want to-?" Tony gestured. "My mates at uni got these seeds from some Canadian bloke on exchange. They grew fucking good, high quality." He grinned.

"I should…" Freddie pointed towards the door.

"C'mon, just for a little while." Tony said, cajoling. "Upstairs."

Somehow, Freddie found himself being shepherded up the stairs. He followed Tony through the first door, and found himself face to face with a room he had almost given up hope ever seeing the inside of.

"Isn't this…" He cleared his throat, and Tony turned around from the window where he was lighting up.

Tony looked at him in confusion. "Isn't this what?" he laughed. He handed over his lighter, a lit spliff already dangling in his fingers.

"Effy's room?" Freddie asked plaintively, accepting the lighter, spliff. He bent over lighting his own. God, it even smelled like her. He resisted the urge to run his hands over the bras and shirts that were strewn across most surfaces, and sucked hard on his spliff instead. Coughing, he watched as Tony crossed the room and closed the door.

Tony looked around. "Oh yeah." He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, inhaling deeply. He looked over at Freddie, shrugging. "Old habits… used to be my old room. Let Effy have it when I left." He lay back, and patted the spot beside him on the bed.

Slightly uncomfortable, but buoyed by the spliff (decent, he could already feel the tension easing in his muscles) and the fact that it was Effy's bed, (okay, with her brother lying on it too) Freddie strolled over, and carefully lay down. He was painfully aware of the black lacy bra with blue polka dots lying just beyond his peripheral vision and he forced his gaze back ahead.

This was weird, but he could handle it. No problem. He inhaled deeply, this time ready for it, letting the smoke curl out his lips and over his neck. "Good spliff."

Tony blew out a smoke circle. "Told you."

They smoked in silence. Freddie relaxed back among the soft sheets that smelled of Effy's perfume, and let himself drift. Eyes closed, he felt Tony's weight leave the bed, and then return, pressing another spliff into his hand.

He shouldn't, he's supposed to meet his dad and Karen at five for curry…

"Go on, you have lots of time…" Tony's voice whispered into his ear.

Funny, Freddie hadn't thought he had said that out loud… but whatever… He lit up again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony sucking on a spliff, his mouth red and wet and for an instant Freddie felt dizzy as he remembered Effy's mouth, and his frequent daydreams of it around his cock.

"So, where you go to uni?" Freddie asked, trying to erase the image that was imprinting itself on the back of his eyelids. The second spliff was nothing more than ashes. A third one had somehow magically appeared in his hand.

"Cardiff." Tony was staring up at the ceiling. "M' just back home for hols." Freddie thought there was a minefield in that short sentence, and cast about for an appropriate response. The only one he could think of was his dad's comments about Cardiff.

"Hear they're a bunch of sheep-fuckers over there."

Tony jerked beside him.

_Fuck._ Cold realization flooded through Freddie. And this was why he didn't get high with anyone other than Cook and JJ. Stupid, running off his mouth… "I mean…" he began. Fuck. He started to sit up but a strong arm slammed across his chest and he fell back, a tiny huff escaping from his lungs. He closed his eyes and opened them to find Tony leaning over him, an intense look on his face.

"You little…" Tony shook his head, and Freddie screwed his eyes closed, bracing for the punch.

What he got instead was Tony's mouth against his, a hard, brief pressure.

Freddie opened his eyes slowly, one at the time, wondering if the kiss had been a feint, and whether he was about to get clocked one good. That would've been a classic Cook move.

Apparently not. "Actually, that's only the Welsh," Tony said, a smirk playing on his lips. Effy's smirk. _No_. Freddie shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I can see why she likes you," Tony said lazily, and through the growing sluggish haze, Freddie flashed back to the first day he had met her, remembering the games that Effy liked to play.

"What-" he didn't get any further. Tony shifted his weight, rolling so that he was straddling Freddie, kissing him, licking at his lips. Different as night and day from the first kiss, which had almost been a challenge, this second one lasted long enough for Freddie to lose his breath seconds before Tony moved back, his eyes trained on him, waiting for his reaction.

For a moment, Freddie contemplated struggling off the bed, aware that with the amount of spliff he had smoked he probably had about one burst of strength left in his body and that was about it. As if he sensed Freddie's thoughts, Tony leaned forward, his hands encircling around Freddie's wrists, lightly pinning them against the bed.

Tony smiled slowly, and slowly bent his head down and Freddie watched the red, slick lips hover about an inch from his own. "If you're not shagging my sister, then there's no problem, yeah?" Tony said, his voice low and dangerous. In the late afternoon sunlight, shadows moved across his cheekbones, hooding his eyes.

Freddie shook his head slowly but he didn't move away when Tony kissed him again. This time it was deeper, dirty and open-mouthed, his tongue sliding into Freddie's mouth, and pushing him further into the mattress. Fuck, but Tony was a good kisser… tasting of spliff and some kind of mint, sucking on his tongue, biting at the edge of his mouth, Freddie couldn't help but respond. He slipped his hands out of Tony's loose hold and grabbed bunches of Tony's short hair, pulling him closer. The new position lessened the distance between them, and the growing tightness in the front of his trousers was suddenly accentuated by the weight of Tony's body.

Despite the drugs, he was as hard as he'd ever been, and the realization was both terrifying and thrilling at the same time. He should get out, he should get out _now_.

"Fucking relax," Tony whispered into Freddie's ear, his own breathing starting to come quicker. He began grinding against Freddie unrelentingly, and the friction was so sweet that Freddie bit his lip, close to coming in his trousers. His hold on Tony's hair turned into a death grip as he moved his hips mindlessly against the pressure. Tony shifted his attention, and began sucking on his neck, biting at it.

"The spliff," Freddie gasped when Tony finally let up, panting, and leaning back on his knees.

"What about it, Freddie-my-boy?" Tony asked, as he deftly removed his shirt with one hand.

"You… you put something in it!"

"It's only spliff, not my fault you turn slutty with foreign imports," Tony said, looking down at him with an amused expression.

Freddie's view was suddenly obscured as Tony pulled his shirt over his head.

"You… kissed… me first," he said, confused, trying to stifle his groan as Tony bent back over and licked down around his chest, stopping to tongue at one of his nipples. Wet and sliding over his sensitive… God, this was so _gay_ and he _wasn't_ and it wasn't even Tony Stonem he wanted but-

His eyes half-lidded, and rolling back in his head, Freddie watched through slits as Tony palmed the growing bulge in his trousers.

"I'll give you a blowjob," he whispered in Freddie's ear, biting at the edges. "You can pretend it's her, if you want."

"What?" Even through the drug-fueled, sex-driven stupidity that was currently ruling his brain, Freddie knew that was one fucked-up statement. But he didn't have long to contemplate it. Tony had already started on his zipper, freeing Freddie's cock from the constraints of his trousers and pants; it curved towards his stomach, hard and ready, its tip glistening.

Tony smirked, and then he was _there_. Hot, wet mouth wrapped around Freddie's cock, sliding up and down and _fuck_, there was this amazing pressure on his balls, and the image of cherry red lips swallowing him, burning into his mind. Freddie arched his back as Tony sucked, gagging slightly as he took him further into his mouth. Dimly conscious of the soft, whimpering sounds coming from his throat, he grasped at the sheets on the bed, struggling to find a hold as he came closer to the edge.

He could feel Tony pause, and then for a moment, he felt a brief, cool breeze as his cock was briefly freed. Tony's hands closed on Freddie's clenched ones, and then his cock was once again enclosed in a hot, tight space, with Tony beginning a new, rougher rhythm. Thrusting slightly into Tony's mouth, Freddie came with a muffled groan, his come spurting messily into Tony's mouth and dribbling down his chin.

Tony turned his head, spitting beside him and wiping at his chin. He crawled up over Freddie's body, and placing a hand under Freddie's chin, making sure Freddie met his curiously indifferent gaze. Dropping a kiss first on his forehead, Tony moved on, using coaxing open his lips and Freddie tasted the salty, bitter flavour of his own come.

Distracted by the kiss, Freddie didn't object as Tony grabbed his hand and twisted it into a loose 'O' shape, and then the heavy, slick warm feel of Tony's cock rubbed up against his hand and stomach.

Tony continued his slow, languorous kissing, even as his thrusting rhythm sped up. Coming shortly after, a sticky pool collecting in Freddie's hand and on his stomach. Tony collapsed against him, his sweaty hair tickling Freddie's nose.

Freddie made a noise, and Tony rolled off, flopping lifelessly beside him on the bed.

Exhausted, Freddie closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he slept, but the return to consciousness was quick and painful, as a slow clap rang in his ears. Freddie opened his eyes fully, and looked over to the source of the noise. Tony stood at the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped his waist, his gaze frank and unembarrassed. Freddie felt his face go hot, suddenly aware of his nakedness, and the dry streaks of come drying across his chest and crusting in his hand. The full impact of the situation hit him, and he scrambled for sheets to cover up.

"Nice show, Freddie." Tony said, smirking. His burst of laughter had a nasty undertone.

"Show?" Freddie asked, as he slowly sat up. His head was beginning to pound, the blurry memories of the afternoon floating past him.

Tony shrugged, and pointed to the desk. A webcam sat there, completely innocent if it weren't for the red light blinking on and off.

Freddie recoiled. "Wait, was that…" The feeling of a trap snapping shut behind him flooded through his body.

"Oh yes," Tony said, a sadistically cheerful smile emerging. "The whole time… also recorded a version on the computer."

Wrapping his mind around Tony's words and the subsequent implications, Freddie shook his head, and then instantly regretted it. Pressing his index fingers to his temples in an effort to stem the pain, the only question he could ask was the obvious. "Why?"

Tony leaned over him. "Because I can," he said simply. He laid a quick kiss on Freddie's lips, grinning and dodging Freddie's half-hearted swing. "And because I need collateral if you do end up fucking my sister."

"I… I don't understand," Freddie said. "You playing some sick… joke?" But he knew Tony wasn't playing. Fuck, he should've known from interacting with Effy. It obviously ran in the family, and he had walked right into it, like a, like a fucking… _like a full-on fucking idiot, mate,_ Cook's voice echoed in his head.

A look of disgust settled on Tony's face. "You don't need to understand." He threw Freddie's shirt at him, and walked out the door, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from Effy's vanity on his way.

Freddie sat on the bed, stunned into silence.

"You can show yourself out." Tony called from the bathroom. "I'll see you around, Freddie."

Freddie flicked his gaze to the blank computer screen.

"I made copies, so don't think you can get rid of it that easily."

Sticky, humilated and more than a little nauseous, Freddie dressed quickly. Stumbling down the stairs and out the front door, he only made it past the third house before he had to vomit in the nearest rubbish bin. The realization that he had been played, manipulated for some game was undeniable. He had just fucked up things royally with Effy, thanks to Tony.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Fuck, his head hurt.

*

Tony settled himself in the computer chair, whistling as he pushed open the front window to clear the bedroom air. An instant message popped up on the computer screen and he hit a button with his finger.

"Why?"

Tony turned to the webcam on the desk. "He would've hurt you, Effy. You said so yourself."

Despite the tiny screen he could see her eyes flicking back and forth. "I wasn't going to let him."

"I took care of it," Tony replied.

Effy pulled out a cigarette, and lit it, blowing out smoke rings.

Tony waited.

"Thanks," she said finally.

"Supper's in half an hour." Tony leaned forward and shut the camera off.

*


End file.
